


Peculiar Mating Calls

by LeGacyOfSpaces (TheBeatersBlack)



Series: Gathered Pieces [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: I just really love JayTim okay?, I'M FREAKING OUT A LITTLE, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, this is my first shipped fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeatersBlack/pseuds/LeGacyOfSpaces
Summary: These will be JayTim drabbles and the seeds of potential stories.  Let me know if you want me to explore any of them further--I just might!





	1. Pure Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one for now--and it's short. But I hope you enjoy!

         "Oh my god, Talking Heads? How trendy are you!” Tim teased.  
         “Timmy, Talking Heads were around before either of us was born--how is liking them trendy?”  
         “Oh my god.” Tim’s eyes were wide.  
         “What?”  
         “Do you not know what a hipster is?"  
         Jason wrinkled his nose. “Sounds lame.”  
         “Wow,” the younger man whispered. “You’re practically pure.”  
Jason snorted and shoved Tim’s shoulder, toppling him over so that he spilled across the bedspread—pale, pale skin against navy blue.  
         “Pure,” Jason echoed. A wicked grin crept onto his face.  
         “Lemme guess,” Tim said. “You’re going to make me see how wrong I am?” The unreal blue of his eyes was almost entirely swallowed up by black, and the damn pulse in his throat was honest to god visible.  
         “Oh, you’re not gunna see this.” Jason leaned in and dragged his teeth over that pulse, relishing when the body beneath him shuddered. “You’re gunna feel it.”  
         “Promises, promises,” Tim said, voice nearly lost in a gasp.  
         “I try to keep my promises,” Jason said. He pulled back, taking deep draughts of the same air that Tim had just breathed--it was all at once too thick, too charged, but god did he need it.  
Blue, blue, blue. Tim was watching him, smiling softly.  
         “I know you do,” he said. He pulled Jason back down and closed his eyes.


	2. I didn't want to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rather like this one

         “You know...you were my Robin.”

         Jason’s head snapped up, the weave of his forehead almost angry.  “What?”

         Tim shrugged one shoulder.  Maybe he could play it off like it didn’t matter.  “You were.”

         “What about Dick?”

         “He was a Flying Grayson.  That’s how I met him, that’s what I idolized first.  Don’t get me wrong—first Robin, first kid partner—he’s all that.  But…” Again, there was nothing to do but shrug, but this time, if felt like a helpless gesture.  Jason’s eyes pinned him, the purse of his lips troubling. Tim had never seen that face before--didn’t know if violence lay on the other side of it.  

Jason set his mug to the side without taking his eyes off Tim, and slowly, so slowly, he shifted on the couch, coming forward into Tim’s bubble to lift his hands up to frame the younger man’s face.  

Tim exhaled shakily.  Jason was warm—his fingers having just been wrapped around hot ceramic.  They seared Tim’s jaw as they cradled it, grazed across his cheek in lines of fire, and tucked Tim’s hair behind his ears.  

         “I didn’t think anyone remembered me,” Jason murmured.  A pale white scar traveled from the bridge of his nose to just under his left eye.  Every time he blinked, his eyelashes brushed it. 

         “I do,” Tim said, tapping his finger where the scar met the nose.  Jason’s gaze tried to follow the movement and his eyes crossed. “You didn’t come back.”  It sounded like an accusation, and that—that wasn’t right, but Tim remembered the months of hunting down clues, looking for any possible trace of where Robin—where Jason Todd--might have gone (because Tim wouldn’t believe that Jason was dead, he couldn’t, not until he had proof).  

Gotham had sunk into the dark so quickly, and its protector didn’t stand against it.  Back then Batman actually added to the violence instead of fighting it.

That had finally been Tim’s proof.  

         “Would it have mattered if I had come back?” There was disbelief there.

         “You’re stupid as hell.”   

         "And you're a charming little shit," Jason replied.

         "I didn't want to forget."  Tim glared up at him, daring him to argue.  

         "Thank you."  The words tumbled out of his mouth so quickly--so fervently--that Jason had the audacity to look surprised at himself.  He filled the lapse in conversation by laying a careful kiss on Tim's forehead.  The place burned like a baptism hours after, but Tim didn't touch it.  He was afraid that he might wipe it away and he'd never get to feel it again.

 

 

 


End file.
